The Nightroad
by KaiaUchiha1
Summary: Being a bounty hunter can be boring. I sometimes wonder if I have become so numb to this way of life that I have unconsciously become the monster that I try so hard to hide. And weather or not my brother would recognize me anymore. It has been 500 years. LegatoxOC slight WolfwoodxOC


The roar of my motorcycle engine filled the deserted landscape with nothing but sand for iles.

I heard my dog Dagger sniff the air from his seat behind me, before letting out an aggressive bark.

"You think so boy?" I asked the large wolf like k-9. He let out another booming woof. "Well then," I sighed slowing down my large custom black bike in the shadow of a large rock. "Then you stay with the bike and the coffin boy, I'll go scout it out."

That was not a metaphor or an exaggeration. I really had large black coffin stuck to the back of my bike, behind Dagger's passenger seat, and before the rear wheel in its own space.

I stood from my bike and straightened out my black leather coat. The end of my coat was shredded, and the high collar was open to reveal my pail face and the black cloth hanging around my collar. Black straps crossed over my chest and shoulders, silver clasps tightened my sleeves around the upper arm and loosened further down to my black fingerless gloves. Silver buckles ran from the collar but were undone from the waist down, showing my black pants and silver buckled boots.

"Guard her well." I ordered strapping on my gear.

Woof.

I stepped out from underneath the shade and into the blazing sun, the wind blowing my mid-back length black hair, silver knife charms in my ears, and the ribbon of my black blindfold through the air. I didn't need to see to know that there was a bar a little ways away from here. Or to see that trouble was coming.

Despite my being a women and appearance of being blind, I was actually a very accomplished bounty hunter. I was actually on a bounty hunt at the moment, not one of the larger fish but still a day's worth of pay.

I was only a few feet from the bar when the strong sent of alcohol hit my nose, and the music of the jukebox hit my ears. I pushed the bar doors open and sat down near some guy at the bar.

"What'll it be Miss?"

I sighed bringing a cigarette to my lips and dug for my lighter as I lazily pointed to a wine bottle on the shelf.

"You sure? That's pretty strange for someone like you." He asked.

I lit my cigarette and took a drag, "If I wanted your opinion I'd have asked for it."

"Uh, yea." He fidgeted quickly pouring my drink, "That'll be 3$$ and 25 C cents." I blew some smoke in his face then placed the money on the counter.

"Thank you." He grumbled under his breath before attending to someone else.

"Vash the Stampede?" I heard some guy playing cards ask.

"That's right, he's the man with the 60 billion $$'s on his head." His partner responded. "They say he showed up in Dankin town recently, made quite a mess I hear." I took a sip of my drink enjoying the tang as it went down my throat, before taking another drag.

"So what happened?" the first one asked.

"The whole town got zapped. Mountains of corpses all over Dankin, the coffin maker got so rich he built himself a mansion of wood!"

He whistled in amazement, "The guy sounds plain crazy."

I noticed the man beside me pause.

"I think it'd be wise to keep a safe distance, messin with Vash is like dancing with death!" I smirked.

'_Dancing with death huh.'_

"He leaves a trail of destruction wherever he goes! Women! Children! He don't care! He'll kill um all! They call him the Humanoid Typhoon!"

The sound of something heavy falling caught everyone's attention but us at the bar, which just went about what we were doing as the bartender ran away as fast as possible.

Not taking that as a good sign the two playing cards readied their guns.

'_Looks like the feeling Dagger and I got was right_.'

I could hear the sound of the thing zooming through the sky long before it hit the saloon. A giant boomerang cut the entire top off the bar causing the saloon sign to fall in front of the two of us at the bar, just in time for the group of men started to unload at least five magazine's worth of bullets each into what was left of the place, tearing it apart even more.

The sign fell over to reveal myself, and the guy next to me perfectly unharmed. He put his drink down on what was left of the bar and stood to face the group; he adjusted his glasses as the giant boomerang flew over us and back to its owner.

The guy must have been huge from the vibrations he gave off when he moved.

"I finally found ya," the big guy boomed.

The guy who sat next to me drew his gun, aimed, and fired, but all the cylinders were empty.

The group laughed as he flipped his gun open and saw that there were no rounds in it. He screeched before dodging all the bullets sent at him and running off.

"What are you idiots waiting for go after 'im." The big gut boomed. They immediately ran after him, but the big guy noticed me still sitting there. "So who the hell are you?" I put my empty glass down, and placed my cigarette in my mouth before answering.

"No one important," I said standing. "I'm actually looking for someone, think you can help me out?"

"Ha! No way! I got a 60 billion $$ bounty to collect, I've got no time to help you find a boyfriend!" he yelled before running off.

"Boyfriend?" I wondered. 'That doesn't fit at all. Oh well.' I sighed, stamping out my cigarette. 'Guess I better go get Dagger.'

Well, that guy fit the description I was given. So logically it must have been him. I guess I just expected more, this guy seemed like a bumbling idiot. When the rock I left Dagger and my bike came into view I was reminded how much of a good idea it was that I left them here, things would not have gone well if I had brought them. Besides dogs weren't allowed in the bar.

I brought my fingers to my lips and let out a loud whistle, I heard him bark happily before running over to jump and lick my face. I laughed lightly. "Alright down boy," I walked over to my bike and started the engine, Dagg following and quickly jumping into his seat. "We got a bounty to catch." He barked loudly as we drove off.

It only took us a few minutes to get to the mountainous area that the big guy had followed 'Mr. 60 billion' as I was temporarily calling him. I parked my bike on top of a large cliff so that I could 'oversee' what the others were doing below.

"Stay quiet Dagg." I instructed, as we got off, he woofed quietly in response. We neared the cliff edge and 'saw' the big guy and his cronies below.

"Where is he? Where the hell did he go?" the big guy wondered. "I don't care if you have to did up the whole area, just find him."

"But boss just leave it that little coward couldn't be him," one of his henchmen sighed lighting a cigarette. "I don't see any point sticking around this place, lets just move."

The big guy suddenly grabbed him by the head and lifted him up.

"So you think you're big enough to give me orders now huh? You little weasel huh? You saw what he was wearing; you know that it's him! Find him no matter what or I'll have to break your neck."

"Yes boss." He squeaked. How pathetic these guys were, and so unorganized. I wondered how easy it would be to put a bullet in the big guy's head right now.

Before I could act on that thought I heard one of the henchmen yell that he'd found him, before a screech and bore gunshots.

"Well he thinks he's funny, hunt him down." The big guy ordered.

Dagger and I moved along the edge of the cliff to follow after them. The big guy threw his giant boomerang and sliced though a giant rock, hitting one of his men in the process.

"That's good work, my complements." He praised.

"Attacking while your pall's in the line of fire? Don't you care about him at all?" Mr. 60 billion asked.

'_Why would he care? These men are just a means to his end.'_

"We aren't palls." The big guy clarified. "Our only business is in being partners, the only possible way he can be happy is if I'm happy!"

"That's just beautiful…"60 billion, murmured sarcastically.

Dagger sniffed the air and let out a low howl.

"Huh? Seriously?" I asked.

He barked in response and I sniffed the air. Dagger was right, there were two others that just showed up, and another on the way. The two that just arrived were women and arrived on two thomas, and the other was male.

"You can shoot me if it'd make you feel better, that is if that big gun of yours isn't just for show."

"Actually I can't stand blood. Just the sight of it makes me feel a little faint."

And this guy supposedly had a large bounty on his head? Just who was this guy?

"Fine then, how about we see what happens when you get to see your own blood." He turned to the man that he injured earlier and kicked him onto 60 billion. "There now, do you see how devoted he is?"

It didn't take them long after that to tie him up then throw him against the rock face. And I took notice that the others were nearly here.

"Alright, lets get our precious little cargo to the feds right away." The big guy announced, causing his guys to cheer and yell in joy of how rich they were going to be.

That was when the girls decided to show up. They all looked up at them in contemplation, wondering what they were doing here. They dismounted and made there way towards the group, and the taller of the two hid behind the smaller. They were both nervous as they looked up at the big guy.

"Now what do ya want?" he asked.

"I'm Meyril Strife," she shakily introduced. "I'm very pleased to meet you, and I'm here representing the Bernadelly insurance society."

"A-and I'm Milly Thompson." The tall one said, before the shorter held out a box of donuts as 'a token of their good will'

'_Insurance society?_' I wondered. '_Mr. sixty billion must have the company going broke if they sent two representatives out here.'_

Of course I knew that these two must not high up on the totem pole if they were the ones sent, probably among the lowest of the low.

"Are you here with him?" the big guy asked looking towards the guy they had tied up.

They were about to explain why they were here, but a shot rang through out the area. It was time for the other man to make an appearance.

"I finally found you, it's the 60 billion $$ big bounty. Mr. Vash the Stampede." He chuckled from below me. "My name is Lose Ruth, I'm a bounty hunter, and some people now me as 'Constance Rifle'. Mr. Vash the Stampede, time you know that I'm after the price on your head."

"What's that?" the big guy asked.

"Mr. Vash the Stampede, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your face is starting to look like it belongs on the double dollar. You really can't blame me for coming after you though, since your head is worth sixty billion."

"Did you say your name was Ruth? The big guy asked. "Well I'm glad to see you enjoy your work mister Ruth but it seems you're just a little bit late."

"Me late? I don't reckon so." He replied leveling his gun. The big guy growled.

"You asshole! What the hell do you think your aiming at?"

"Just a 60 billion $$ skull that's all."

"Don't be a moron!"

'_So Ruth thinks that the gig guy is Vash huh, seems like those insurance girls thought so too_.' I thought.

"This is just stupid, quite wasting my time. Get the hell-"

"Don't move. You're dressed in a red coat, you've got earrings, and your legs are short. I'm convinced you are Vash the Stampede." Ruth interrupted.

"Your out of your mind! Vash is a blond haired guy with a red coat and he carries a great big hand gun ok!" the big guy argued.

"No he isn't, Vash the stampede in a huge man with a really big weapon and a Mohawk!" the shorter of the insurance girls yelled.

Dagger whined next to me, "I know boy what a mess." I sighed.

So all of them were after the same man but for different reasons, the insurance girls because he was breaking the bank, Ruth and the big guy for the big bounty. And then here I was, waiting for this little comedy to end so I could get my money.

During my pondering I noticed that for some reason the big guy and Ruth had started fighting. Not only that but the Insurance Girls and Mr. 60 Billion had started to run off.

'_Must have decided to take advantage of the chaos and split. How dull_.' I groaned. '_They'll be finished soon anyway_.' I rolled onto my back and decided to catch a few Z's. Dagger curled up beside me.

* * *

A chorus of shill screaming woke Dagger and me from our naps. '_Is that the Insurance Girls again?_' I groaned. Dagger whined next to me, "I know boy, they're so loud."

I looked over the edge and saw that the fighting had stopped and the big guy, whose boomerang caused them to fall down the cliff to them, had noticed the Insurance Girls.

"You've got a lot a nerve to come back here." He boomed.

"Please accept this token of good will." Meyril groaned holding up another box of doughnuts.

"I hate presents, now where's the guy you ran away with?"

"Uhh, I don't know we split up halfway." Milly stammered.

"Ugh, and it was so damn hard to track him down." He groaned. "What the hell are we gonna do about this Ruth?"

"You're alive!"

"How can you still be alive? I thought you two were fighting to the death?"

"It looks as though we both made a little error." Ruth replied ignoring the Insurance Girls.

"We made the error? In my opinion you're the one that screwed up, it wasn't me!" he yelled. "Listen here, we're gonna split it, 70-30 and don't you forget it."

They were about to leave when Ruth came up with the idea that they shouldn't leave the Insurance Girls to their own devices and tied them up under an arching stone.

"Ohhhh Meyril."

"I guess I never should have taken this job after all." They worried.

"What good will this do? These two are useless." The big guy asked.

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy them." Ruth replied.

'_You are just sick and twisted_.' I growled.

"You got bad tastes, sick and twisted." He agreed. "But actually I kinda like it."

Ruth had officially made my wanted list; he was not going to get away. Just how many others had this happened too? Some bounty hunter, did this man know nothing about honor? His newfound buddy wasn't going to make it out from this either if I had anything to say about it.

"Boss we got a big problem!" a voice shouted.

'_Wait a minute, is that_-'

"Well actually its me with the big problem here!" Mr. 60 Billion came wildly riding in on a Thomas, no control over what the animal was doing.

'_He truly came back_?' this guy had to be either the stupidest, or the most righteous man I had ever seen.

"He's here." Ruth said pulling his rifle from his back and firing. Mr. 60 Billion appeared to be hit, falling off the Thomas, but as he rolled fired a shot; freeing the Insurance Girls.

"Run!" he told them before hiding behind a rock to dodge more shots.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of looking for ya!" the big guy yelled throwing his boomerang. "Vash the Stampede!" it sliced through the rock but he saw that he was no longer there. "Where'd he go?"

'I think its time to move out' I smirked grabbing my rifle from my back. I used a modified version of the M24 bolt action, with a scope that I designed myself. To sum up the modifications; if I could see it, I will hit it. By know they had reached the end of the cliff that looked over the next town, they had cornered Mr. 60 Billion.

'_If he can get out of this mess unscathed, then I'll just have to stop calling him that_.' I smirked looking through my sights. '_Time for my payday_.'

The big guy just released his boomerang again, Vash barely dodging and landing, when a shot rang through the air. The big guy's eyes widened, then dropped to his knees, and finally on his face. A pool of blood surrounding his head.

Meyril, Milly, and Vash all stared in horror as they all came to the same inevitable conclusion…

"He's dead…" Milly whispered.

"But where did the shot come from?" Meyril added looking around.

"They got the boss!"

"Lets get outa here!" the big guy's lackeys screamed as they ran.

Vash looked around for the origin of the shot, even someone with a sniper rifle had to be fairly close right? But he couldn't see a thing. A loud bark drew his attention to a single figure in black standing on a Cliffside next to their dog at least an ile away. '_So far away and they achieved a head-shot_?' he thought amazed, and horrified. He watched as they jumped down the Cliffside, sliding on the way down. Before running towards them.

Vash spotted Ruth with another bomb in his hands, another shot rang out and he gripped his hand when the bullet ripped through, making him drop it before getting hit with the boomerang. They were nearly there so this shot wasn't as good but no les impressive.

"Was that who got him?" Meyril asked.

"I don't know Meyril, but they are the only others here." Milly pointed out.

As they got closer they saw that it was in fact a woman clothed all in black, with a blindfold over her eyes; her dog following at her heals as she places her gun on her back.

'How could she take such a shot if she's blind?' Meyril thought. That was no doubt something that Vash wondered too, but that wasn't the first thing on his mind right now. What he was wondering was what this feeling was that came over him as he saw her; the feeling only growing stronger as she got closer. This ominous foreboding feeling that radiated off of her, this girl wasn't normal.

"Why did you kill him?" he asked.

She reached into her pocket and produced a piece of paper, unfolding it revealed it to be a wanted poster.

"Wanted, Desecrates, 20 million$$. For the murder of 15 men and their families while in pursuit of other bounties." She read. "I was earning my meals for the next few months."

"But he didn't need to die! You cou-"

"He would have killed you otherwise. Don't be so ignorant, Vash the Stampede." She interrupted.

She did have a point, he noticed. But that still didn't change-

An explosion interrupted his thoughts. He screamed as he watched part of the cliff crumble onto the town below.

'_Yup, this guy is defiantly Vash the Humanoid Typhoon_.' She groaned. '_Well, at least I've got my money_.'


End file.
